


fertile earth

by AShyCryptid



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Pregnancy Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:35:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23750047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AShyCryptid/pseuds/AShyCryptid
Summary: “I should keep you like this, Cloud."Sephiroth's hands are possessive on his body.
Relationships: Sephiroth/Cloud Strife
Comments: 15
Kudos: 301





	fertile earth

Cloud claws at Sephiroth’s shoulders as he cries out, the force of Sephiroth’s thrusts rough and relentless despite his pleading to be gentler. He’s afraid, so afraid, when he feels a large hand smooths over the swell of his belly. He knows he shouldn’t be scared.

After all, Sephiroth promised him he’d never hurt their children.

But still it doesn’t help when Sephiroth stares at him so obsessively, his hands coming around to feel the taut skin of his stomach when he fucks into Cloud again and again. The occasional kiss placed on his belly, like worship from his mouth.

_ “I should keep you like this, Cloud. You glow with such vitality filled with my child.” _

* * *

Cloud thinks of when Sephiroth first raped him. His sword through his chest kept him pinned to the ground as Sephiroth tore off his clothes, spread his legs and speared him through with his cock. Sephiroth claimed he’d see Cloud glow with pregnancy, that he’d be beautiful, perfect.

Every time they’d met, they fought and Cloud was always the loser. Always made to spread his legs and take his cock no matter how much he’d cry and scream. Over and over Sephiroth’s taken him anytime, anywhere he could. He’d gotten used to the bruising holds, the bleeding bites. He’d started to feel his heart thump when Sephiroth pinned him down, the heat of pleasure growing, sickly and sweet. He’d gotten used to the throb of his cock pumping cum into him, the feel of it oozing down his legs.

And as much as he’s tried to fight it, he’s learned to stop struggling after he realized Sephiroth’s seed  _ took. _

**Author's Note:**

> a gift. i'm also tired and i gotta support my horny people yo so i'm posting it here and no one can stop me


End file.
